Deep brain stimulation (DBS) is an established therapy for movement disorders as well as other neurological disorders, including epilepsy, obsessive compulsive disorder, and depression. DBS is typically administered to patients whose symptoms cannot be adequately controlled by medication alone. DBS involves surgically implanting electrodes in or near to specific neural structures of the brain, typically in the subthalamic nucleus (STN), the globus pallidus interna (GPi), and/or the thalamus. Electrodes are connected to a neurostimulator usually implanted within the body and configured to deliver electrical pulses into target areas. It is believed that this electrical stimulation disrupts abnormal brain activity causally linked to a patient's symptoms. Stimulation parameters can be adjusted using a controller external to the body, remotely connected to the neurostimulator.
Whilst established DBS technology has proven to be effective in alleviating movement disorder symptoms, there are several limitations to state of the art devices. In particular, established techniques for intraoperative testing of DBS electrodes to ensure correct positioning in the brain, such as x-ray imaging, microelectrode recordings, and clinical assessment can be inaccurate. Consequently, electrodes are often implanted in suboptimal locations, resulting in diminished therapeutic outcomes and unwanted side-effects. After implantation, DBS devices require manual adjustment by a clinician. This typically involves the clinician adjusting parameters of the stimulus based on a largely subjective assessment of immediate or short-term improvement of the patient's symptoms. Since therapeutic effects can be slow to emerge and because the DBS parameter space is large, the task of finding a preferred set of parameters is time- and cost-inefficient, and can lead to suboptimal therapeutic outcomes. In addition, the constant, non-varying application of electrical stimulation using conventional DBS can also lead to suboptimal therapeutic outcomes, including unwanted side effects, as well as reduced battery life of DBS stimulators.